Emperadora
by Dayana Blackthorn
Summary: El antes y el después de la vida de la sangre de dragón en Cyrodiil y después de derrotar a Alduin. ¿cual es su objetivo? ¿que tiene que dar a cambio de la paz en Tamriel? ¿porque Skyrim? -fuimos creados para gobernar- Paarthurnax
1. Carta

__Querido hijo...

Todos esperan algo de mi, que les ayude en la granja, matar algún bandido, salvarles el trasero, pero eso me pasa por ser la maldita héroe de todos y esta bien, el mundo está patas para arriba como para dejar que siga así.

Tal vez por eso los dioses me dieron un don… o una maldición.

Soy débil no como paarthurnax. mi naturaleza me pide mas y mas, quiero dominar todo… Y a todos.

Por eso decido alejarme de ti y de todos para controlar las voces en mi cabeza de los dragones que he devorado, sus almas son ahora mi alma y sus deseos son los míos...

Solo una persona me acompaña, ella sabe que es desaparecer durante años.

La amo igual a ti y mi vida sin alguno de los dos es una tragedia, pero no te puedo quitar tu vida que prospera con rapidez mientras que mi vida se fue hace un corto tiempo.

Cuida este mundo, te enseñe cómo defenderte y como atacar, no olvides a nuestros amigos del bajo mundo ellos sabrán encontrarme dado el momento.

Te quiero y dile a tu padre que nuestro trato está completado.

Con cariño Zanox emperadora de Tamriel último sangre de dragón.


	2. Chapter 1 presente

**Capítulo 1 (presente)**

-estoy harta de esta guerra-

-yo he visto cientos de guerras iguales-

-y todas acaban con miles de muertes?-

-básicamente; pero eso es mejor para ya sabes nosotros… nadie se preocupa por los cadáveres en los caminos- Gire la cabeza para ver a Serana, siempre dice eso con tanta facilidad que me sorprende.

-voy a poner fin a esta locura, solo están haciendo lo que los Thalmor desean directa o indirectamente, idiotas- el viento dificultaba subir los escalones así que trate de acelerar el paso.

-siempre eres así, quieres ser el héroe y es lo que me gusta de ti, bueno y tu cabello- Sonreí nerviosa un leve sonrojo apareció por el cumplido.

-lo se Serana, y sabes que a mí me gustan tus bonitos ojos- ahora fue el turno de ella para sonrojarse.

-un vampiro sonrojado!- sonreí -mira qué curioso-

-cállate y sigue caminando- mi risa fue discreta pero no imperceptible.

Me alegraba estar cerca de ella porque así me siento segura y fuerte, más en éstos momentos difíciles.

Los diarios que tengo en mi poder pueden hacer un cambio en esta guerra, terminandola y concentrándose en lo importante.

No los use durante la primera reunión porque Alduin era un problema mayor, pero él devorador de mundos está muerto y la guerra continúa en Skyrim; espero que con la muerte del emperador será más fácil conseguir paz…

-espero que los diarios nos sirvan de ayuda- Serana me tomo de la mano en muestra de apoyo

-Va ser un largo día- a pesar de que hace una hora el sol estaba en su punto más luminoso; en Alto Hrothgar apenas había luz y la nieve impedía ver cualquier cosa.

-no puedes gritar para que pare la nieve? En verdad me molesta no ver nada- le hice una seña de que se tapara los oídos y con el mínimo esfuerzo el grito salió de mi garganta.

-LOK VAH KOOR!- en cuestión de segundos el cielo empezó a volverse soleado y también sería señal para los barbas grises que voy en camino.

-ahh! Mucho mejor, gracias Zanox-

-ya estábamos a punto de llegar así que no importa- tal vez para mí no era nada pero Serana parecía más feliz porque podía ver algo.

-hoy estás muy fría con todos. Quieres hablar antes de llegar a la reunión?-Serana tenía razón pare un minuto para pensar lo que tenía que decir.

-me preocupa que es lo que me pedirán a cambio de la paz y ya sabes, no es fácil ir y decir "vamos a declarar la guerra contra los Thalmor"-

-siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote- Sentí la fría mano de Serana buscando la mía.

-gracias- me acerque a ella y le di un gentil beso en la boca.-te quiero Serana- le dije al separarnos -yo también te quiero-

Al llegar a las puertas de Alto Hrothgar Arngeir nos estaba esperando.

-ya están todos sangre de dragón, la reunión empezará cuando tú digas- entramos a Alto Hrothgar para calentarnos un poco, aunque el monasterio es solo un poco menos frío que afuera.

-gracias Arngeir, alguna novedad?-

-he estado escuchando gritos toda la mañana pero en general están tranquilos- Me dirigí a la sala de reuniones, todos tenían mala cara y parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían las armas y se mataran.

Acaricié el mango de mis espadas con nerviosismo, un tic que no sabía que tenía hasta que Vilkas lo mencionó un día cuando estábamos entrenando.

Cuando me vieron todos los presentes se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-los llame solo con las personas de mayor confianza por una razón- Me acerque al general Tulio y le entregue un diario y después a Ulfric para entregarle el otro faltante, lo dos miraban los diarios con desconfianza hasta que empezaron a leerlos.

-de dónde los has sacado?- el general tulio parecía sorprendido pero aun así autoritario.

-encontré estos y otros diarios en la embajada Thalmor, no necesitan saber cómo-

\- lo que dice en estos diarios es cierto?- Ulfric también estaba sorprendido pero era menos reservado como el general.

-es más que evidente, los Thalmor solo quieren dividirnos, pero tengo un plan- Tulio y Ulfric se miraron por unos momentos y luego me miraron a mí.

-qué es lo que propones?- dijo Ulfric aunque por su sonrisa creo que sospechaba mi respuesta.

-quiero que vayamos a la guerra contra los Thalmor, pero no podremos ganar si vamos solos, tenemos que unir a todo Tamriel para lograrlo tengo a dos generales que se odian, un imperio dividido y dragones por todos lados, no puedo hacer mucho con eso-

-quieres unir Tamriel; cuando está más que dividida, vencer a los Thalmor; que son más fuertes que nunca y sin ayuda de un emperador, no será fácil sangre de dragón- el general tenía razón pero estaba harta de que los Thalmor nos quieran dominar.

-sé que los diarios no dicen mucho, pero con solo esa información quedan claras sus intenciones, primero necesitamos poner fin a la guerra civil en Skyrim para poder derrotar a los Thalmor.

-todos aquí queremos lo mismo pero aun así necesito más, si voy a ayudarte en esta locura primero demuéstrame que podemos arreglar las cosas-

-qué es lo que propone general- dije desafiante llevo dos años arreglando las cosas en todo Skyrim, soy arrogante lo sé pero cualquier cosa que me proponga lo lograre.

\- pon fin a la guerra civil de Skyrim, mata a Ulfric y te ayudare sangre de dragón-

-si crees que puedes matarme estas muy equivocado- Ulfric desenfundó su espada listo para atacar.

-SILENCIO!- lance un hechizo de parálisis y los dos cayeron petrificados al suelo.

-podría cortarles el cuello a los dos en este momento así que si quieren seguir con vida es mejor que se calmen- poco a poco el efecto del hechizo se fue quitando y los dos hombres se levantaron del suelo y por lo que veía más tranquilos.

-matar a Ulfric no sirve de nada, necesito Skyrim unida si lo matamos la guerra será más intensa, hay alguna manera de firmar la paz Ulfric?-

-quiero que Skyrim sea gobernada por nórdicos, que el culto a Talos sea permitido de nuevo y quiero a los elfos fuera-

-o sea que quieres ser rey supremo no Ulfric?- el general tulio no me estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles.

-y porque no le dan el trono, mientras Skyrim sea parte del imperio qué más da quien lo gobierna?- Serana dijo esto al borde de estallar, veo que la política no es su fuerte.

-Elisif tiene más derecho al trono que Ulfric y no creo que se ponga muy contenta que el asesino de su marido sea el rey supremo de Skyrim- la legada Rikke miraba a Ulfric con odio como si ella realmente sufriera de la muerte del anterior rey.

-entonces lo de un matrimonio queda descartado- dijo Galmar fastidiado de la reunión.

-un momento, parece que el destino nos sonríe- dijo el general tulio tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña como si su cara hubiera olvidado sonreír y esta era una vaga imitación.

-tal vez lo del matrimonio pueda funcionar-

-general no estará pensando en serio que Ulfric y Elisif…- la legada Rikke estaba al borde de la mesa tan alterada por la idea y me hice una nota mental de averiguar qué tiene contra Ulfric.

-Ulfric y Elisif es que estas loca? Me refiero a la sangre de dragón- Ulfric y Galmar estaba discutiendo la propuesta mientras que el general y Rikke trataban de convencerlos.

-estoy segura que los Jarls apoyaran esta decisión; después de todo ella es Thane de todas las comarcas y nos salvó de Alduin- Rikke trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Ulfric mientras que Galmar analizaba la situación.

-solo aceptare si la sangre de dragón está de acuerdo- todos me miraban en silencio pero mis ojos solo se posaron en los de Serana.

-necesito unos minutos a solas con Serana- me levanté de la silla tome de la mano a Serana y salimos al patio.

-tienes que aceptar ese matrimonio- me dijo con calma.

-pero te prometí que te esperaría- la abrace con fuerza tenía miedo de que me odiara.

-que es una promesa rota por la paz de un país?-

-pues no pienso romper mi promesa-

-deja de ser tan necia! Skyrim te necesita y le das la espalda!-

-no quiero ser tratada como ganado, no quiero ser propiedad de alguien ya viví eso una vez y no pienso repetirlo de nuevo-

-imagino cómo te sientes pero es por un bien mayor, tú eras la que quería vencer a los Thalmor- me quedé unos momentos viendo el cielo despejado -ser reina suprema de Skyrim, nunca pensé que esta reunión acabara de este modo-

\- la verdad yo si lo pensé , eres la indicada además Elisif es una idiota, mira que tener un vampiro en la corte no es muy inteligente por su parte en cualquier momento trata de controlarla y bueno ya sabes lo que sigue-

-entonces eso me hace idiota también, porque si acepto tu serás mi mago de la corte-

-tendré que hacer una reverencia cada vez que te vea?-

-y siempre que te diga algo dirás "si mi reina"- las dos nos empezamos a reír.

-además siempre que tu marido se ponga pesado podemos darle una poción de sueño-

-eso sería muy divertido, podríamos pintarle la cara para que parezca un oso- estaba segura de que nuestras risas se podían oír hasta para Paarthurnax.

De repente Ulfric abrió la puerta del patio y se acercó a nosotras.

-podemos hablar sangre de dragón?- mire a Serana y ella se fue discretamente no sin antes darle una mirada a Ulfric.

-de qué querías hablar Ulfric?-

-bueno todos en el consejo están de acuerdo que sería una buena solución a la guerra, y venía a decirte que aceptaras este matrimonio aunque te llevó años de ventaja, pero prometo respetarte- Ulfric estaba hablando un poco demasiado rápido para mi gusto si no fuera por su voz firme diría que está nervioso.

-tengo dos demandas- Ulfric guardó silencio al instante -quiero saber qué es lo que piensas de mí, sin importar la guerra; quiero solo lo que tu corazón dice de mi- el cabello rubio de Ulfric se balanceaba por el viento frío de la montaña pero él no parecía molestarle nada el frío, era algo que me seguía sorprendiendo de la gente en Skyrim cuando llegué me moría de frío pero después de la muerte de Kodlak me había acostumbrado tanto a Skyrim y su clima como si toda la vida hubiera estado aquí.

-la verdad eres una mujer fuerte que haces lo que necesitas para conseguir algo, pero me preocupan tus lealtades… Es como si fueras alguien que no desaparece en el paisaje siempre llamas la atención pero tú parece que solo estuvieras en un sueño… Casi como si no fueras de este mundo-cuando Ulfric ya no dijo nada hable yo - mi segunda demanda es que Serana la mujer con la que estaba siempre estará conmigo; será mi maga de la corte y no tendrás secretos con ella de nada.-

-esa mujer Serana, es algo importante para ti por lo que veo-

-me iba a casar con ella cuando estuviera lista, pero ahora tú serás mi esposo-

-por mi parte no me importaría estar los tres juntos- mire a Ulfric sorprendida - si quieres le pregunto- lo dije en tono de broma -prefiero seguir de una pieza si no te importa- pensaba que el líder de la rebelión no sabía hacer bromas pero ahí estaba escondido en alguna parte el nórdico tradicional que tiene sueños simples, me gustaba esa parte de él pero el problema era el Jarl de Ventalia que odiaba a cualquier otra raza que no fuera nórdica, como lidiar con un hombre así.

-yo también quiero saber algo- dijo Ulfric con un tono serio. -quiero saber toda tu historia, y que es lo que piensas de mi- medite un momento mi respuesta - mi historia es demasiado larga para contarte en este momento y lo que pienso de ti es complicado-

-que tan complicado?-

-digamos que no me decido por una cosa, eres un gran guerrero; pero un asco en la política, eres un gran líder; aunque odias a las otras razas y eso no me gusta-

-tienes muchas opiniones de mí-

-te dije, es complicado- los dos empezamos a caminar a la puerta, teníamos que darle una respuesta al general para poner fin a la guerra.

Ulfric me abrió la puerta como cortesía y en eso un pensamiento cruzó mi mente y lo dije como lo pensé -también creo que eres bueno en el sexo y te imaginé una vez en un sueño- cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije no voltee a verlo por la vergüenza y tampoco supe cuál fue su reacción.

Al llegar con el general Ulfric y yo dimos nuestra respuesta, los barbas grises nos hicieron el favor de convocar a los otros Jarls de Skyrim y en una semana estaban todos aquí.


	3. Chapter 1 pasado

**Capítulo 1 (pasado)**

Mi nombre es Zanox y nací en la ciudad imperial de Cyrodiil, soy una nórdica, totalmente blanca en la piel y el cabello; no conozco a mis padres, no sé si están muertos o me abandonaron al nacer; pero por alguna razón me llevaron a un orfanato y viví durante 10 años en ese lugar.

Los niños me temían, creían que era un fantasma; nadie quería jugar conmigo, decían que si me tocaban les robaría sus colores y ellos serían ahora fantasmas blancos.

También sufrí ataques de bandidos que querían mutilarme para que tuvieran vida eterna pero ninguno lo logró gracias a los guardias pero ellos tampoco querían tocarme. Era rechazada por todos y los odiaba.

Así que poco a poco me fui haciendo más arisca con las personas, cada vez que aparecía alguien en el orfanato (que era muy raro) siempre me escondía por temor a que salieran corriendo y no puedan adoptar a nadie más y todos me odiaran con más motivos.

Me peleaba con los niños y a las niñas les escondía sus cosas o las destrozaba; era muy difícil controlarme, como si fuera un animal salvaje… Un tigre tal vez.

Me odiaba a mí misma por mi piel, muchas veces me cortaba el pelo con los cuchillos y me pegaba a mí misma en el cuerpo para conseguir color en él aunque fuera antinatural.

A pesar que de los odiaba a todo no quería que se quedarán en el orfanato para siempre los odiaba… O en ese momento pensé así tal vez eran celos de que ellos tenían la oportunidad de pertenecer a una familia pero yo nunca; por eso me escondía de las personas aunque moría de celos mi miedo era más grande; no quería que alguien me rechazara tan abiertamente por lo que soy aunque un día no lo pude evitar...

Cuando tenía 10 años un hombre alto y delgaducho entró al orfanato; tenía un extraño bigote y una forma de hablar muy rara como los Khajiitas, los hombres gatos que viven muy lejos.

No me dio tiempo de esconderme cuando el hombre me vio y me tomó del brazo.

-deja veo esos ojos- me dijo con curiosidad, levante la mirada y se quedó sorprendido al instante, aparte la vista de él por vergüenza, mis ojos son de color plateado con tonos rojos y mucha gente lo considera desagradables por cómo se mueven con nerviosismo aunque este muy calmada.

Intente zafarme de su agarre pero él no me soltó – ¿porque estas tan nerviosa?- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona que parecía la sonrisa de un gato.

-no son nervios, mis ojos siempre se mueven así- intente soltarme pero no me dejo ir.

-curioso, muy curioso- el extraño hombre sonreía de forma extraña, bueno seguía siendo parecida a la de un gato pero esta vez su mirada brillaba como si acabara de encontrar algo muy valioso.

Soltó mi brazo y se dirigió a nuestra matrona no se dé que hablaron pero los dos sonreían y él extraño hombre le dio una bolsa de monedas.

Yo me acerque lentamente para ver qué pasaba el hombre se puso de cuclillas y me dijo – mi nombre es Ak'ar y yo te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar-

-¿porque un nombre de Khajiitas si eres humano?- le dije sin pensarlo Ak'ar dio una pequeña risa

–Muy lista al saber que es un nombre Khajita y siempre me preguntan eso- antes de que el respondiera la matrona me dijo que recogiera mis cosas y me fuera, sabía que ella estaba feliz de librarse de mí porque también me tenía miedo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo recoger mis cosas, realmente no tenía mucho 3 vestidos y una muñeca.

Salimos del orfanato y aunque Ak'ar tomaba mi mano me sentía incómoda. Si era cierto que les quitaba el color y Ak'ar se quedaba blanco como yo me odiaría? -no te preocupes, lo que tienes es albinismo y no es contagioso mi madre también lo tenía-

-¿tu madre como era?- Ak'ar no parecía molesto cuando le preguntaba algo aunque temía que si le preguntara demasiado se enfadaría.- perdón no debí preguntar-

-no te preocupes, mi madre y mi padre eran Khajiitas, me salvaron de morir de hambre cuando era un bebé por eso tengo un nombre raro para un guardia rojo-

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunté cuando nos empezamos a acercar al barrio mercantil.

-a casa, y conocerás a tus hermanas- me quede pensando un momento, ahora tendría una familia después de no tener a nadie, me sentía nerviosa pero emocionada a la vez, por mero reflejo apreté la mano de Ak'ar.

Cuando llegamos, la cantidad de personas que había en ese lugar era sorprendente.

El orfanato no estaba lejos del barrio mercantil pero nunca había visto como era en realidad, la gente compraba frutas exóticas en una calle y en la otra compraban libros muy viejos, los aromas de los diferentes perfumes me mareaba pero eran tan agradables que hubiera aguantado el mareo para olerlos todos.

Caminamos unas cuantas calles entre la gente, había una puerta de colores y un letrero muy discreto con el dibujo de un sol con el fondo negro "sol de medianoche" fue lo que pude leer antes de entrar.

Me quede sorprendida de lo que había en el interior, era muy amplio y daba la apariencia de estar en otro lado del Tamriel todo era muy colorido y relajante.

Pero lo que me sorprendía era que todas las mujeres eran muy hermosas siempre estaban sonriendo aunque estaban con muy poca ropa o sin ninguna, yo conocía esos lugares la matrona nos había dicho que esos eran prostíbulos y que era mejor morir que estar en uno de esos lugares, porque te esclavizaban y jamás podrías salir, pero lo que veía era totalmente diferente, todas las chicas parecían felices y ninguna estaba encadenada algunas salían a fumar un rato o a dar un paseo. Mire con miedo a Ak'ar pero él estaba tranquilo, subimos las escaleras y había una infinidad de puertas cada una diseñada de diferente manera, y en el centro había montones de cojines esparcidos en el suelo, había un aroma extraño en el aire era dulce y relajante tenía ganas de acostarme en los cojines con lentejuelas y dormir.

-vamos arriba- dijo Ak'ar yo lo seguí aunque estaba fascinada con todo, el lugar era como estar en un sueño, había rica comida por todos lados y me encantaba ver los vestidos tan llamativos que usaban algunas chicas.

Al llegar a la azotea pude ver los jardines elficos, la gente parecía mucho más pequeña desde aquí arriba y el viento refrescaba mi piel.

-tal vez te espantaras al ver todo ahí abajo- dijo Ak'ar un poco apenado -pero este es mi negocio, todas las chicas que viste ahí abajo también las saque de orfanatos-

-¿entonces yo también voy a tener que andar desnuda ahí abajo?- Ak'ar parecía sorprendido y dijo – ¡claro que no! Todavía eres muy joven cuando cumplas 15 años y ya sangres tendrás que hacerlo pero nosotros te ayudaremos a que ya no te de vergüenza y serás tan guapa como las chicas de ahí abajo- dude un momento, que más podía hacer Ak'ar parecía bueno conmigo y el lugar no se veía tan aterrador como me habían dicho, así que no tenía nada que perder pero aun así tenía mis dudas.

-bueno, ¿pero la gente no se espantara el verme?- pregunté un poco nerviosa.

-no creo, porque eres una chica muy guapa- sonreí por el alago, pero aún me sentía nerviosa. –sé que puede ser un poco raro para ti, y tal vez no quieras pero recuerda que te compre, y ahora tienes una deuda con migo-

-¿y qué tal si trato de escapar?- le dije un poco molesta, ¡me estaba amenazando!

-no sabes hacer nada, de qué vivirías, ¿de indigente? En unos 2 años empezarás a cambiar y ningún hombre dudaría en violarte, después tu sola te prostituyes como algunas mujeres en Waterfront- Ak'ar me miro a los ojos y se veía molesto - ¿eso es lo que quieres?- baje la mirada, tenía razón pero aun si tenía miedo.

-aun así tengo miedo- Ak'ar suavizo su mirada – lo es por eso esperare a que estés lista, ¿te parece bien?-

-me parece bien- cuando bajamos ya estaba anocheciendo pero todo seguía tan animado como cuando llegue, se podían oír a través de las puertas los gemidos de los hombres, y algunos eran bastantes divertidos.

-esta es tu habitación- señalo una puerta que no estaba decorada, y el interior de la habitación entraba una leve luz por las ventanas que tenían agujeros con formas de estrellas y una simple cama y aun lado un baúl.

\- con el tiempo la decoramos como más te guste, mañana te presentaré a tus hermanas hoy están trabajando- Ak'ar cerró la puerta y me quedé yo sola en la habitación, estaba pintada de un color amarillo descolorido tenía algunas partes dañadas como si no hace mucho la hubiesen desocupado.

Podía escuchar como el ruido se calmaba poco a poco en el mercado, sin pensarlo mucho me dormí pensando como decorar el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Ak'ar me presento a todas mis hermanas, eran un total de 29 y conmigo seriamos 30, cada una era muy guapa, había de todas las razas, humanas, Mer, Argonianas y Khajiitas.

Todas se portaron amables conmigo, luego paso algo extraño, eran las 10 de la mañana y todas se acostaron en los cojines de colores y empezaron a beber té, Ak'ar y yo nos unimos pero nosotros no bebíamos del extraño té.

-¿así que como te llamas?- una chica dunmer de cabello corto se acomodó a mi lado.

-Zanox- dije con un poco de pena, la chica sonrió – ¿es muy raro que significa?-

-no lo sé, en el orfanato mi matrona dijo que ese era mi nombre, me habían recogido en el tiradero de Waterfront, mis llantos no dejaban que los mendigos durmieran y ellos me dejaron con la matrona-

-sé lo que sientes, todas pasamos lo mismo- la chica tomo un trago de su té – por cierto mi nombre es Lilatah- era muy extraño para mi ver tantas mujeres de diferentes razas unidas tranquilamente tomando té, y ninguna de ellas me tenía miedo, una que otra mostró curiosidad sobre mí.

-tu pelo es muy extraño, Zanox, totalmente blanco, es normal entre los nórdicos tener el pelo así?- me preguntó una elfa creo que una mezcla de Bosmer y Altmer con el pelo muy muy largó.

-no, es algo poco común pero se presenta más que en cualquier otra raza, en Skyrim muchas familias ricas se enorgullece de su condición albina- dijo la única mujer nórdica a excepción de mi de entre las 28 chicas, ella era la viva imagen mental de una mujer nórdica, alta, rubia, ojos azul intenso y era muy guapa a pesar de tener una cicatriz en el cuello.

-en el orfanato me dijeron que estaba maldita-

-porque son idiotas- no proteste más, sabía que no estaba maldita y era completamente normal, tenía tantas ganas de llorar por la felicidad de saber que no era rara.

\- vamos no llores, ahora estas con nosotras- Me enseñaron todo el lugar, lo que hacía cada chica para que este lugar funcionará tan bien, algunas como Lilatah eran alquimistas y preparaban pociones que después se las vendían a los clientes, como curación, regeneración de vigor, el extraño té, unas gotas que se ponían en los ojos y en muy raras ocasiones veneno para el gremio o la hermandad aunque esta última era muy poco frecuente.

Otras chicas sabían cantar y tocar algún instrumento para subir el ánimo en el lugar, habían estudiado en un colegio de bardos en sus días de descanso y eran muy talentosas.

Las más grandes eran excelentes administradoras y le ayudaban a Ak'ar cuando su trabajo se lo permitía.

Las jóvenes se encargaban de cocinar algunos aperitivos para todos y yo como era muy joven para las cocinas me encargaba de limpiar y ayudar a alguna de mis hermanas, trayendo comida o alguna poción cuando estuviera con algún cliente y yo recibía el pago de los clientes para dárselos a las administradoras.

Ak'ar era el que vigilaba el lugar, si alguna de nosotras era lastimada por un cliente él se encargaba de que se fuera, aunque pasaba muy poco porque siempre venían hombres y mujeres de altos cargos o gente muy rica, era un burdel para la clase alta y por lo regular se comportan decentemente.

Cada semana repartía una parte de la ganancia entre nosotras de forma igualitaria y en las mañanas podríamos comprar lo que se nos diera la gana.

Así que no sufrí en ese lugar, incluso lo llegue a disfrutar y aprendía muchas cosas mientras crecía.

Muchas de mis hermanas trabajaban para el gremio de ladrones pasando información valiosa que les contaban los nobles borrachos y se hacían amistades poderosas, así que única sufrimos ningún daño en las calles.

Pocos días después comprobé que el té que ellas bebían era para que no quedaran embarazadas, porque eso ya no les permitiría trabajar y un bebé era una carga para el mundo donde nos desarrollamos, yo era muy joven para tomarlo pero cuando me convirtiera en mujer tendría que empezar a tomarlo y las gotas que se ponían eran extracto de belladona muy ligero para dilatar las pupilas y por alguna extraña razón a los hombres les gustaba.

Se me hacía muy curioso como mis hermanas sabían todo lo que les gustaba a los hombres, como si pudieran leerlos como cualquier otro libro. Y cuando les preguntaba solo me decían "ya lo entenderás"

Así pasaron 4 años, había cambiado, antes era una niña escuálida temerosa de todo, ahora ya casi era una adulta. Era muy alta, y mi cuerpo ya era el de una señorita, mi cabello había crecido mucho ahora me cubría los glúteos por completo cuando lo tenía suelto, el busto había crecido de manera uniforme a mi cuerpo, yo me había hecho mucho más vanidosa, la ropa de colores llamativos era mi favorita, siempre usaba un maquillaje discreto que resaltará mis ojos y me arreglaba todos los días el pelo con listones o pasadores de gemas preciosas.

Con la ayuda de mis hermanas aprendí a moverme con elegancia, seducir a los hombres con mi encanto y poco a poco pude leer a las personas como mis hermanas y la verdad era muy fácil.

Sentía que el mundo era mío, que todos tenían que arrodillarse ante mí, ¡que arrogante era en ese momento! Pero esa es mi naturaleza después de todo.

Amaba esta vida, nunca quise dejarla atrás, y apenas era una niña, me imaginaba cómo disfrutaría mis hermanas su vida, Ak'ar era el hombre que me sacó de mi miseria, mi triste mundo de soledad por uno lleno de colores y alegría.

Le debía demasiado a ese hombre, nunca nos maltrató o nos humilló, era bueno con todos y por eso todos lo queríamos.

Cuando por fin di el paso a ser mujer, estaba un poco feliz y nerviosa, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo hacía muy bien pero solo era práctica como sería cuando estuviera con un hombre de verdad?

Días después de mi sangrado Ak'ar me llevó a su aviación en la noche y entregue mi cuerpo a él sin ningún complejo sobre cómo era y él me hizo sentir tan bien, por primera vez me sentí tan conectada a alguien y aunque para algunos puede resultar enfermo que me acueste con él, para mí fue perfecto ese momento tan especial era como mi pago a él por dejarme estar en su casa y tener futuro.

Tiempo después trabajaba como cualquiera de mis hermanas y como ellas la ceremonia del té era indispensable la primera vez que lo probé era de un amargo dulzón que quería seguir tomando todo el tiempo pero mis hermanas no lo permitieron porque más de una taza puede ser letal.

Para sorpresa de muchos era muy popular con los elfos encontraban mi cabello muy exótico y mis ojos los encontraban muy fascinantes.

Hubo días malos y días buenos pero así es en la vida de todos. Pasaron 2 años y sinceramente era ya tan famosa en la ciudad como el emperador, los guardias ahorraban su sueldo de meses para estar una hora conmigo, aunque tengo que admitir algunos soldados y guardas que eran guapos les hacía visitas privadas sin ningún costo y Ak'ar no se molestaba si lo hacía solo en mis días libres.

Un día muy caluroso llegaron 4 Altmers a 2 de ellos los conocía personalmente y a uno solo de vista pero el último y el más joven era totalmente desconocido para mí, era muy guapo y no tenía ese rostro autoritario que la mayoría de los Thalmor suelen tener, traían su túnicas de magos que los hacen ver tan sombríos pero en él se veía adorable. Inmediatamente me acerqué a él, quería que fuera mío por el mero hecho de ser guapo.


End file.
